In measuring and testing RF systems, multiple signals may be present, both known and unknown. A frequency spectrum, such as that generated by a spectrum analyzer or similar instrument, provides a convenient way to visualize and present these signals to a user. One of more of these signals may be of interest. A skilled operator, technician or engineer may manually adjust the measurement parameters to make measurements on a specific signal of interest from among the signals present. The relevant measurements may depend upon the type of signal to be measured. Skilled operators may be sufficiently familiar with the signals they are working with to be able to identify them for further measurements.
In normal field testing and measuring conditions it is not uncommon to employ less skill technicians for making the necessary measurements. These operators may not have the necessary skill and experience to discriminate and identify the signal types or be capable of making fine adjustments to the instrument to isolate and measure specific signals within the frequency spectrum.